The present disclosure relates to a hand-held power tool with a tool housing on which an ergonomic handle for a user's hand provided with a thumb, an index finger, a middle finger, a ring finger and a small finger is formed, wherein a first region for the index finger and the thumb, a second region for the middle finger, a third region for the ring finger and a fourth region for the small finger are provided on the handle, and wherein the second region has an at least approximately oval cross section with a first main axis and a first secondary axis, the third region has an at least approximately oval cross section with a second main axis and a second secondary axis and the fourth region has an at least approximately oval cross section with a third main axis and a third secondary axis.
EP 2 221 150 A1 discloses a hand-held power tool of this type, the tool housing of which is provided with an ergonomic handle on which a first region for an index finger and thumb, a second region for a middle finger, a third region for a ring finger and a fourth region for a small finger of a user's hand are provided. The first, second, third and fourth region each have an oval cross section with assigned main and secondary axes, wherein the third region has the longest main axis and the fourth region has the longest secondary axis.
A disadvantage with the prior art is that the user's hand may become fatigued despite the ergonomic handle in the event of prolonged, in particular uninterrupted, operation of a hand-held power tool of this type, and therefore the handling of the hand-held power tool is perceived to be uncomfortable in each case after a corresponding time period. Furthermore, fatigue of this type may result in a reduction in a desired working precision.
It is therefore an object of the disclosure to provide a novel hand-held power tool with an ergonomic handle, in which, even in the event of prolonged, in particular uninterrupted, operation, fatigue which occurs of a user's hand can be at least reduced.